zsffandomcom-20200214-history
SRD:Attributes
Attributes =Skill List= Agility The skill of raw speed - this skill denotes how fast a character is. The higher the skill, the lighter they are on their feet, and the quicker their response time is when it is time to strike in battle, or perhaps to escape as fast as they can from any encountered threat. *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' Physical *'Secondary Tag(s):' Attribute *'Uses:' Initiative; Defense; Evasion; Traveling distances quickly; Athletics The skill of coordination and balanced. A decently athletic character has exhaustive control over their physical movements, being able to move with care and precision. It's not when you get there, it's about -how- you get there. *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' Physical *'Secondary Tag(s):' Attribute *'Uses:' Defense; Acrobatics; Evasion; Controlled movements Climb How well one can scale a difficult surface. *'Skill Rank:' 2 (=) *'Primary Tag:' Physical *'Secondary Tag(s):' Mental *'Uses:' Swim : P:M Skill at moving in the water. *'Skill Rank:' 2 (=) *'Primary Tag:' Physical *'Secondary Tag(s):' Mental *'Uses:' Free-running : P:M Running and Acrobatics - Skill at speed and coordination for the sake of movement. ~ Note: Does not add to Defense *'Skill Rank:' 2 (=) *'Primary Tag:' _ *'Secondary Tag(s):' _ *'Uses:' Jumping P Just don't be thinking you're mario now. *'Skill Rank:' 1 (-) *'Primary Tag:' _ *'Uses:' Charisma Force of personality. Boosts Leadership skills used on others.. *'Skill Rank:' 5 (*) *'Primary Tag:' Spiritual *'Secondary Tag(s):' Mental, Attribute *'Uses:' Intimidation M:P Trying to use fear on your enemies to unfocus them or make them do what you want. *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' Mental *'Secondary Tag(s):' _ *'Uses:' Persuasion M Trying to use reason to make others do what you want *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' Mental *'Uses:' Endurance P:A Let's you ignore a penalty up to your level in this skill, Synergy with Lethality Resistance. Also used when resisting effects of poison/weather/drugs/etc. *'Skill Rank:' 4 (++) *'Primary Tag:' _ *'Secondary Tag(s):' _ *'Uses:' Cold Tolerance Being able to withstand severely cold tempatures with less ill effects. *'Skill Rank:' 2 (=) *'Primary Tag:' Physical *'Uses:' Heat Tolerance Being able to withstand severely hot tempatures with less ill effects. *'Skill Rank:' 2 (=) *'Primary Tag:' Physical *'Uses:' Tolerance You are more Tolerant of this kind of substance for good and bad. You get 1/3rd of this skill less benefits, but you may ignore half this skill in penalties and even use this skill in any resist or overdose rolls made. *'Skill Rank:' 2 (=) *'Primary Tag:' Physical *'Secondary Tag(s):' Mental, Tool *'Uses:' Illness Resistance You are more resistant to illness, and may use this skill when using checks to try to resist and recover from illness. Half the skill also counts as Endurance for the purpose of ignoring penalties gained from illness. The Zombie Virus version counts as a seperate skill. *'Skill Rank:' 2 (=), 4 (++) if Zombie Virus *'Primary Tag:' Physical *'Secondary Tag(s):' Inherent *'Uses:' Stamina You are able to resist this skill in fatigue freely, as well as recovering from fatigue 1 point per day per 3 points in this skill in additional to normal recovery. *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' Physical *'Secondary Tag(s):' Mental *'Uses:' Body Control Power over body via practice and meditation, a skill that allows synergy with endurance/willpower-related effects as well as letting you attempt to control your heart rate and other body functions. *'Skill Rank:' 3, Special (^+) *'Primary Tag:' Physical *'Secondary Tag(s):' Mental, Restricted *'Uses:' Learning M:A Your ability to pick up new things and general level of aptitude. *'Skill Rank:' 5 (*) *'Primary Tag:' Mental *'Secondary Tag(s):' Attribute *'Uses:' Teaching M You are skilled at teaching others what you know. Acts as a main skill for teaching, and synergizes with the skill for the max limit you can teach to. A good teacher can teach a student to be better then themselves. *'Skill Rank:' 4 (++) *'Primary Tag:' Mental *'Uses:' Training M:P You have learned how to and become accustomed to training your body physically and know how to safely and most efficiently train yourself. *'Skill Rank:' 4 (++) *'Primary Tag:' Mental *'Secondary Tag(s):' Physical *'Uses:' Reading M You're a capable reader and can gain a lot from reading a good book. Adds to reading books when using them to self train. 1/2th of the skill adds to a book's max teachable successes. *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' Mental *'Uses:' Perception M:PA Your awareness of your surroundings. *'Skill Rank:' 4 (++) *'Primary Tag:' _ *'Secondary Tag(s):' _ *'Uses:' Sight M:P Strength and skill of your eyes and vision *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' _ *'Secondary Tag(s):' _ *'Uses:' Hearing M:P How attuned your ears and hearing are. *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' _ *'Secondary Tag(s):' _ *'Uses:' Scent M:P Your sense of smell and ability to pick up information from it (Special: Humans start off with -15 if they take this skill but do not suffer from a negative in it) *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' _ *'Secondary Tag(s):' _ *'Uses:' Intuition M:PS Following and relying on a gut instinct from the clues your body subconsciously picks up and compiles. *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' _ *'Secondary Tag(s):' _ *'Uses:' Tracking M Following after something that has passed the area before by what they leave behind. *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' _ *'Secondary Tag(s):' _ *'Uses:' Precision M:AP Your ability to keep things steady and your aim to the point: - 1/3rd of this skill is subtracted from a Ranged weapon's lethality rating. *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' Mental *'Secondary Tag(s):' Physical, Attribute *'Uses:' Strength Physical strength, used when forcing things down or anything else that requires raw power. - 1/3rd of this skill is subtracted from a Melee weapon's lethality rating. *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' Physical *'Secondary Tag(s):' Attribute *'Uses:' Willpower S:MA You're power and endurance of mind, used when resisting effects of lack of sleep or purely-mental effects. Synergy with Endurance with Poison/drugs/etc. *'Skill Rank:' 4 (++) *'Primary Tag:' Spiritual *'Secondary Tag(s):' Mental, Attribute *'Uses:' Morale Your courage, to resist effects of depression or fear or other negative emotions. *'Skill Rank:' 3 (+) *'Primary Tag:' Mental *'Uses:' Phobia Conditioning You have built up a tolerance to your fear through forcing yourself against it, it's still always there, but you've gained control. *'Skill Rank:' 2 (=) *'Primary Tag:' Mental *'Uses:'